lawlrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Stocking Anarchy II
Attacks *??? - ??? Damage Super Attacks *??? - ??? Damage About Her in World of Lawl Stocking II is the daughter of Thomas Francis and Rosa Anarchy, and the twin sister of George L. Anarchy. During her training with The Masked Pope to become the next strongest hero after Rosa's death, she was surprised when she learned she had powers similar to Casi. She managed to use her powers to help the team out. She has two fears. The first is seeing her brother in his darkest form and the second is of people removing her sweater (similar to Flutter BlazeStar). After a long year of retirement (from a certain laptop crash), George and Stocking II came back, only to get kidnapped by some of Trace Sky's members. She was going to be cooked and served by Forbid Feast if the team didn't bring Trace back and turn themselves in. She was freed later on by her brother (along with David BlazeStar) after he killed Forbid Feast(After Stocking Timechange after the Twisted Metal Saga, Stocking stop Forbid Feast, but He somehow gone missing). The celebration was a pool party that ended in a surprisingly newfound love. Stocking II (along with Bruce and Kenchia's daughter: Flutter BlazeStar) exited and went back inside. She was worried about her mother's death, until Richter Blazela told her how she left her family (without mentioning about how she didn't want to risk being away from her mother again). Stocking II later felt a strange feeling. This strange feeling even changed her powers from green and heroic to somewhat of a red, demonic kind. Stocking II later feared that she might do harm, which also scared Flutter and Mike BlazeStar. She feared that if she or George are gone, the Anarchy family would be gone for good. Luckily, Mike got a needle with Panty's blood. It is to keep the Anarchy family alive when Stocking II might get a child one day. She set off looking for someone to go out with, then she met a nice man named AJ, and she invited him over for dinner at a restaurant. It was going well until Stocking II managed to get some bad memories about her past. (Jean and Anti-Stocking's acts, Trace Sky mocking her family, etc.). To make matters even crazier for her, she ate some cheesecake, and somehow (much like her grandmother) her breasts gotten bigger from the sweet. She was afraid that AJ might be like Jean so she rushed to the restroom. Secretly inside, she managed to meet with her half-sister, Kenchia Jr., who learned a trick to self-remove Stocking II's memories of Jean. After the memories were gone, Stocking II head back to AJ's home. Stocking II asked AJ if he can help her keep the Anarchy name alive. AJ agreed and injected the Anarchy bloodline into his body. Stocking II later on showed her true colors and she managed to have the best night of her life with her true love. Even her powers turned from green and kind to pink and lusty. When the night was over, she was glad to be with AJ, and hoped that when the time came for Stocking II to announce the news, AJ would propose to her (the same way Steven and Thomas proposed to Stocking and Rosa). While she waited for the time to come, she heard that Jean Hunter (despite her forgetting him) kidnapped and forced himself (along with Conner Jigsaw and Anti-Stocking) on Kenchia and her children: Kenchia Jr., Ashley and Flutter BlazeStar. She's now trying to keep them safe and will soon learn a spell to remove those dark memories, All while hoping her brother recovers from his injury from saving AJ from the Anti-Stocking II attack, before Bruce BlazeStar II destroys his mask. She named her child Elizabeth Anarchy and managed to marry AJ, only to have him and AJ be captured by the Super Piraka Seven and Senator Armstrong. She and AJ were both then saved by George and Jimmy Jr(along with Lydia Prower, Sandvich33, Danny Vasquez, Old Gregg, and Princess Kenny) who found the last Angel Orb. Sadaly After Stocking Timechange, She and AJ never met each other, resulting in Elizabeth Anarchy to never be born. Which upset her by the fact She wish to have a family. She thought destroying Soul Calibur with Soul Edge would help her gain a child and protect it(as it happen in her nightmare), but the Evil Sword try to drain her life. She was saved by AJ, Resulting in them meeting for that first(or second) time. This resulted Amy Rose and Medic setting her and AJ on a date. The Date did ended in a magical night. AJ later on promise Stocking II to married her when the time is right. She manage to did get pregnant and married to AJ the next day. Sadly, her dream died after Robo Knight killed her, Sending her legs and head to George in a box, which gave George a Panic Attack that might be fatal. However, in Lord Tirek Saga, she and the others where ressurected after Lord Tirek is defeated and Ender Reaper activate their Soul Discs. Now she finally realized her dream to become Maid of Honor. Storyline Appearances Main Storyline *Return of Jacker Saga *Samurai Shodown Saga *Forbid Feast Saga Side Storyline *??? What If Storyline *??? Friends and Enemies Family Members *Thomas Francis (Father) *Rosa Anarchy (Mother) *George L. Anarchy (Twin Brother) *AJ (Husband) *Elizabeth Anarchy (Oldest Daughter) *Destiny the 2nd (Youngest Daughter) *Steven Star (Grandpa) *Stocking Anarchy (Grandma) *Joseph D. Francis (Other Grandpa) *Elizabeth (Other Grandma) *Bruce BlazeStar *Kenchia *Flutter BlazeStar *Danny BlazeStar Friends *Bubbyaustin *Jimmy *Flame Princess *Jimmy Jr. *The Masked Pope *Cinccino *Akiko *Sandvich33 *Lydia Prower *RobertoftheNerds Enemies *Trace Sky (Return of Jacker Saga) *Amerila Rose (Return of Jacker Saga) *Jean Hunter (Forbid Feast Saga) *Anti-Stocking II (Forbid Feast Saga) *Conner Jigsaw (Forbid Feast Saga) *Forbid Feast (Forbid Feast Saga) *Anyone in Jacob.furtrell (Including Robo Knight and Abby for ruining her chance of being a Maid of Honor) What If Outfit Farmworld Stocking II.png|Farmworld Stocking II. She used to be Princess of the Farmworld Version of Hectare City, but was Kidnap by the Piraka Clan was watch the Horror of seeing George died, Getting Tortured and Trapped in a Cage. Stocking II as Bee Monster.png|Stocking II if She was stung by the Bee Monster instead of Jimmy Jr. She only Hurt when She's angry, Most of the Time, She just Hungry for Honey. Category:Non-Fighting Character Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Angel Category:Angel Powers Category:Team Peacemaker Category:Shy Characters Category:Revived Category:Living Characters